cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Johnathon Schaech
Johnathon Schaech (1969 - ) Film Deaths: *''The Forsaken ''(2001) [Kit]: Playing a vampire, he's burned to death by sunlight, after being pinned against a wall with a car by Kerr Smith (setting the building he's in on fire in the process). (Thanks to ND) *''Judas ''(2004) [Judas Iscariot]: Presumably commits suicide by hanging himself. (I haven't seen this, so I don't know whether the movie covers his suicide or ends before his death.) *''Prom Night ''(2008) [Richard Fenton]: Shot in the chest by Idris Elba, just as Jonathon is about to stab Brittany Snow. (Thanks to Meg) *''Quarantine ''(2008) [George Fletcher]: Knocked over a bannister when Jeannie Epper attacks him; he dies after being infected by the rabies like plague. (See also David Vert in the 2007 version.) (Thanks to Cody) *''Laid to Rest (2009) '[Johnny]: Stabbed in the head by Nick Principe, who then slices Jonathon's face off as Jana Kramer looks on in horror. (Thanks to Matthew) *Takers ''(2010)' [Scott]: Shot to death (along with his cohorts) by T.I. on Jonathan's private plane. (Thanks to Mary, Tommy, and ND) *'[[5 Days of War (2011)|''5 Days of War (2011)]]' [''Capt. Rezo Avaliani]: Killed off-screen by military assassins. *''Phantom ''(2013) [Pavlov]: Shot to death by David Duchovny in Ed Harris' quarters as Harris and Jason Beghe look on in shock. *''Day of the Dead: Bloodline'' (2018) [Max]: Bitten to death by a zombie in a hospital morgue as Johnathan was attempting to rape Sophie Skelton. His role in the rest of the film is as a zombie himself. Television Deaths: *''Cold Case: Libertyville ''(2009) [Julian Bellowes]: Throat slit with a carpet-cutting tool by Brian Hooks; his body is shown at the beginning of the episode, and the murder is shown in a flashback later on. He later appears as a ghost/figment of imagination to his wife and sister (Constance Towers, Hattie Winston), who flash back to their younger selves (Alexandra Holden, Erica Ash), after his murder is solved. (Thanks to Neil) *''Fear Itself: The Circle ''(2009) [Brian]: Dies after being taken over by the Darkness (Steve Dhillon), he later returns as a zombie with his death being repeated forever due to Victoria Pratt’s curse. *''Ray Donovan: Fite Fight ''(2013) [Sean Walker] Shot in the head by James Woods. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Christina Applegate. *Ex-Mr. Jana Kramer. *Mr. Julie Solomon. Gallery JohnathonSchaech_LaidToRest.png|Johnathon Schaech's death in Laid to Rest Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1969 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by infection Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Ghost scenes Category:Writers Category:Off-screen deaths Category:DC Stars Category:Parents Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:People who died in a Cold Case series Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Legends of Tomorrow Cast Members Category:Masters of Horror cast members Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Actors who died in John Luessenhop Movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Hall Movies Category:Ray Donovan Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:Batwoman Cast Members